forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 Spring Event
|image = Carnival_Event.png |subtitle = ' ? 2017 -April 17, 2017' }} Introduction The is a new seasonal event that will run from ?, 2017 to April 17, 2017. It will most likely replace the Easter Event. All the action takes place in the Spring Lantern Trade-In window. The player starts the event with 50 lanterns and can win more through four ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily collection of the town hall, third, upon completing quests and opening chests the player can get between 1 to 10 Lanterns, fourth, by opening chests and fifth, by buying them with diamonds. As you can see, the window consists of several elements: 1. Spring Lantern counter. This shows how many Lanterns you currently have. The main way to get Lanterns are the Spring quests, but you can also buy more Lanterns for Diamonds here. 2. Chests. There are three of them: bronze, silver and gold. Each of them contains different rewards and you have to pay with Lanterns to get one of them! Hover over the chest of your choice to see what prizes are available for you to win. To see what a more detailed description of each prize, click the '?' icon. Among the rewards you will find not only Diamonds and buildings from the previous events, but also a few new items! More about them below . 3'. Daily Special.' This is a particularly valuable reward. It's available in every chest and changes every day. The chances of getting the Daily Special differ from chest to chest. 4. The Grand Prize. Every time you open a chest you will also get tulips which fill up the Grand Prize progress bar. Once this is completely filled up you will get the Grand Prize. You can get the Grand Prize multiple times, as the bar will reset when you reach the goal. Every time after reaching the goal there will be a different Grand Prize. Set Configuration All the five buildings visible above have a "Set" building skill. When a building with set bonus is built right next to another (different) building from that specific set, it gets a bonus. For example: Zen Zone normally produces only coins, but when it touches other buildings from the Spring Set it will: 1. Produce additional supplies (when touching at least one). 2. Produce additional goods (when touching at least two unique buildings). 3. Produce additional medals (when touching at least three unique buildings). The bonuses add up, so when touching two other buildings, you get bonus for both 1 and 2. Quests The questline is presented by Hanako. After solving all the quests and receiving the final reward, Gong of Wisdom, additional quests will be presented with a delay of one day. Quest 1: *''Hanako:'' "Collect 100 coins" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 10 Lanterns Quest 2: *''Hanako:'' "Build 1 decoration from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Zen Zone Quest 3: *''Hanako:'' "Finish 5-minute production 5 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Lanterns Quest 4: *''Hanako:'' "Build one residential building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Lanterns Quest 5: *''Hanako:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Lanterns Quest 6: *''Hanako:'' "Buy 3 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 15 Lanterns Quest 7: *''Hanako:'' "Gather 40 goods" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 16 Lanterns Quest 8: *''Hanako:'' "In a Production Building, finish a 1-hour-production 8 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 17 Lanterns Quest 9: *''Hanako: "Research a technology" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 18 Lanterns '''Quest 10:' *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 11: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 12: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 13: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 14: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 15: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 16: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 17: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 18: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 19: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 20: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 21: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 22: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 23: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 24: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Quest 25: *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Over All Quest: *''Hanako:'' "Finish all the Carnival quests" Reward: 1 Gong of Wisdom and Portrait of Samurai and Portrait of Hanako Prizes Chests Important note: The values here are in the first phase of the Beta testing and may change multiple times before the event reaches the live servers. The administration of FoE wiki will not be time-bound do so every time it happens, but please feel free to edit them to be up to date (be careful about the format). Bronze Chest Cost: 40 Lanterns Reward: 5 Tulips Silver Chest Cost: 70 Lanterns Reward: 10 Tulips Gold Chest Cost: 120 Lanterns Reward: 20 Tulips Daily Special Important Note: This is the Daily Special List on Beta and it WILL be different on Live Servers. That will be updated day by day when it reaches the live servers. This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can be won in all chests the same day. Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 Carnival Event